The Specific Aims of the Subject Recruitment and Retention Core include: 1. Assist OAIC investigators in the identification, planning and implementation of recruitment strategies, 2. Provide a source of well- described. Older adults who meet the inclusion criteria of intervention development studies and pilot investigations, 3. Facilitate the recruitment of minority subjects for clinical research by expanding existing subject recruitment sources, 4. Assist in the development of new research and training activities related to conduct research in aging, and 5. Provide information and education programs related to the recruitment and participation of humans subjects in clinical research to multiple groups including investigators and potential subjects. The Subject Recruitment and Retention Core will involve the integration and coordination of four sources of older adult subjects. The four sources include: The Health of the Public Project, a population-based survey of older adults (. 75 years) in Galveston County; the Volunteer Registry supported by the Sealy Center on Aging at the University of Texas Medical Branch; the Hispanic Established Populations for Epidemiology Study of the Elderly (EPESE); and, community-based older adults including the Sealy Center on Aging Consortium of Nursing Homes. Subject recruitment and retention activities will be coordinated with the General Clinical trials research. Subject will be recruited for three intervention and development studies (IDS) and five pilot studies. One of the goals of the Subject Recruitment and Retention Core is to encourage new clinical investigations in aging by investigators currently not conducting aging related research. The Subject Recruitment and Retention Core will facilitate new research by identify potential subjects and assisting investigators with strategies to recruit and retain subjects, focusing on participation of persons from diverse ethnic and cultural backgrounds.